Personality
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: BB and Raven are going through some changes thanks to someones spell and it's not a body switching story. Please R&R.
1. Personality

Personality

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R and if you have any suggestions, let me know.

The bookkeeper watched the green superhero try and get his bookish teammate to smile or laugh. The pale beauty only put him down and the man watched the changeling's shoulders slump. The bookkeeper had had enough. He was a romantic at heart and wanted these two to get together, but they couldn't with the empath's powers in the way. The bookkeeper found the spell he was looking for in his old spell book. It wasn't a body switching spell as the old man had been annoyed at all the times that had backfired, rather it switched the personalities of whoever it was cast on and as a bonus, it negated any problems that could arise from someone acting unlike their normal selves. You see he used to be Merlin but he got so tired of warning people not to do this or that and no one ever listened to him, so he retired and made up a story that some woman had trapped him in a tower or was it a cave, his memory was so fuzzy. He muttered the spell under his breath, smiling warmly at the two superheroes. It wouldn't take effect until the next morning but he already knew what was going to happen, he used to be Merlin after all. He was just glad he didn't have to tell anyone.

Raven was walking home with the green changeling who had apparently been created just to give her a headache.

"Beast Boy! For the last time, I don't care why the chicken crossed the road." Raven said, aggravated beyond belief.

"C'mon, Rae, I'm just trying to get you a sense of humor, is that so wrong?"

"It is when I can blow something up just by laughing! And besides I already have a great sense of humor."

"Tell me a joke then." Beast Boy said, his eyebrows wiggling like a pair of fuzzy caterpillars.

"Why should I have to do that?" Raven said, lamenting the fact that she had continued the conversation. Beast Boy's shoulders drooped. The pair walked up to the Tower and went in.

"You're no fun; honestly I don't know why I haven't given up on you Raven."

"I wish you had." The empath replied in her monotone.

"Friends don't give up on friends, Raven."

"So you can say something nice once in a while." Raven remarked, heading to her room, leaving Beast Boy to do his victory dance.

"Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday, alright!" The changeling then decided to blast his brain with a 12 hour videogame marathon. Night was approaching and the two Titans went their separate ways.

The light of early morning shone down and woke Raven up. She felt different, not in a physical sense, but mentally. _I've been bugged by Beast Boy so much, it's affecting my DNA._ The empath giggled at that thought and then started laughing, long peals of laughter. She covered her mouth and quickly checked to see if anything had broken. Nothing had even moved an inch. Running up to her mirror, she tried to summon all of her emotions. No one answered her calls, not even Happy. Had they escaped? Raven then got the urge to go back to sleep and she followed that command, soon her calm breathing turned into loud snores and the empath's body was twisted around as if she couldn't find a good spot to sleep in.

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open, his pupils sore after his videogame binge. _I'm never doing that again for as long as I live._ Strangely he actually agreed with that thought, as if he just realized too much videogames were bad for you. Shaking his head of the odd thought he checked the clock. "6:00 in the morning!? Who am I, Raven?" Beast Boy then went down into the kitchen and made some tofu breakfast. "Might as well start my day."


	2. Adjustments

Adjustments

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Beast Boy finished his tofu and walked back to his room. It needed to be cleaned and he didn't know why he didn't do that earlier. Walking past Raven's room he heard the pale beauty snoring loudly. The changeling shook his head in disgust.

"Raven."

"Five more minutes, please." The empath then rolled onto her back, stretching in odd positions. Beast Boy shook Raven gently on the shoulder. The empath shot up, a fist connecting with Beast Boy's face. "Who's there? Don't think you can have your way with me, I know karate!" Then she spied Beast Boy on the floor, rubbing a quickly forming bruise. She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry BB, didn't know it was you. Hold on a sec, what are you doing in my room?" The empath glared at the changeling and put her hands on her hips.

"I was just waking you up because you usually get up before this." Beast Boy said in a serious tone. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now could you please get out? I have to get dressed." Beast Boy nodded and left, shaking his head at Raven's weird behavior. _Must be that time of the month._ Beast Boy thought. He focused his mind on the image of a bird. Nothing happened. He focused harder. Again, nothing, no change occurred anywhere on his body. _Raven._

Raven went to the bathroom and took a shower. Spying the shampoo, Raven focused her powers. No black aura covered the bottle. Raven concentrated harder and tried again. Nothing happened. _Beast Boy caused this to happen, I know he did. Maybe Beast Boy's an alien and he used some kind of freaky science stuff on me._ The empath shook her head at the odd thought, not really caring that her normal logic seemed to have vanished. After her shower and getting dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans, Raven went to look for the green changeling. She found him inside his room, cleaning and scrubbing away. "Alright, why aren't my powers working you green goof!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy calmly turned towards the furious empath.

"I didn't do anything to you. Besides my powers aren't working and seeing as how you constantly deal in magic I thought you might have something to do with it."

Raven stuck out her tongue at the changeling. "You can take your logic and shove it, Kermit." Beast Boy's eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"Think whatever you like, but I would never do anything to cause you pain, Raven." The empath felt guilty at accusing her friend of messing with her powers.

"I'm sorry, BB. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay, and besides it seems whoever did this to us also switched our personalities." Raven scratched her head at that.

"How can you tell?"

"Raven, you're normally smart and don't jump to conclusions. Also I'm normally nerdy, hyper, and emotional while you're brooding, sarcastic, and emotionally remote."

"Why would someone do this to us?" Raven asked, visions of mole men from Planet Z plotting this evil plan filled her brain. "IbetitwasthoseevilgophersfromPlanetZ!" Raven said really quickly. Beast Boy's eye twitched.

"That's what I sound like all the time? No wonder you're so annoyed with me." Raven blushed.

"Actually I think it's kind of cute, it makes you unique." Raven then covered her confession with crazy laughing. "Heh, later!" Then she jolted out of the room. Beast Boy shook his head and looked at his reflection.

"I don't do cute anymore."


	3. Telling the Team

Telling the Team

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Raven had run back to her room and was now staring up at the ceiling counting the number of tiles.

"I'm so bored!" She yelled. Then she decided to go bug Cyborg. Coming up to the metal Titan's room, she saw that he was still asleep. Putting her index finger in her mouth she then proceeded to give Cyborg a world class Wet Willie. Cyborg's eyes shot open and he started yelling.

"BB when I get my hands on you- but he was silenced when he saw Raven of all people laughing at him.

"Good morning, Cy."

"Raven? Why did you do that? Are your emotions acting crazy again?" Raven just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Nope, BB and I just got our personalities switched somehow." Raven then pointed towards a huge machine. "What's that?"

"A partial transistor."

"A what?"

"A partial transistor!" Cyborg growled, wondering if he was going insane. Raven's mouth formed a huge O and she then took off like a little kid in a candy store.

"C'monCyI'vegottowhupyourbuttonsomevideogames!" The empath said in a rapid flurry of words. Cyborg shook his head and followed after his teammate.

Beast Boy decided to inform Robin about what had happened to Raven and himself. The Boy Wonder looked pensive for a moment.

"It could be Mumbo acting up again." Robin said, but Beast Boy shook his head.

"I think whoever did this did it without malice."

"Well, you guys can't help us without your powers so you'll have to stay here."

"That's fine with me but I think Raven might object." Robin thought for a moment.

"If she has to go somewhere you have to go with her, got it?"

"I get to baby sit a hyper empath, super." Beast Boy replied dryly.

"C'mon Beast Boy, at least you guys get to spend some time together." The changeling shot his leader an icy glare. The two walked out into the living room and saw Raven beating Cyborg on videogames. The empath pumped her arm and then started doing a victory dance.

"Alright, I'm the best! Go Rae it's your birthday!" Then she started doing the chicken dance and Beast Boy groaned.

"Raven stop that, it's embarrassing!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven just stuck out her tongue at him and kept on dancing. Cyborg was laughing like crazy.

"Man, I'd never thought I'd see the day that BB would yell at Raven for being embarrassing!" Starfire then came flying into the room and saw Beast Boy yelling at Raven.

"Friends we must not fight!" Raven then turned towards her and ran towards her friend. The empath collided with Starfire and hugged her.

"Hey Star! Guess what?"

"What friend Raven?

"Chicken Butt!" Raven then started laughing crazily. "I don't know where they come from but they're all funny!"

"Yes, if you come from a place where intelligence hasn't been discovered yet." Beast Boy said.

"You're just jealous because I'm funny and you're not, BB!"

"I'm dying of it." Beast Boy said. The Titan alarm then went off.

"Alright, now we get to kick some bad guy butt! Let me at 'em, I'll beat them so hard their grandkids will feel it!" Raven said, randomly kicking and punching. All of the other Titan's sweat dropped.

"Sorry Raven, but since you don't have your powers right now, you have to stay here with Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Dude, he's no fun anymore! All he wants to do now is meditate on the meaning of existence or something stupid like that!" Raven said, her eyes flashing.

"Sorry Raven, but my order stands. If you want to go out somewhere he'll take you but when he's ready." Raven then hugged Robin.

"Thanks pal!" She then ran up to her room grinning widely.

"I hate you guys." Beast Boy said dryly. Robin and the others wished him luck and left to save the day.

Beast Boy was meditating when he decided to take a shower as he had worked up quite a sweat. Raven was lounging around when she heard the sound of running water. The empath shot up.

"That sounds like running water and it's coming from…BB's room!" The empath then smiled evilly to herself. In her mind the empath saw her shoulder angel pop up.

"Don't do this Raven, Beast Boy's your friend and friends don't spy on each other in the shower." Another voice then cut in.

"Don't listen to a guy who where's a dress, Rae."

"It's a toga." The angel said.

"It looks like a dress and besides watch what I can do." The devil then did a couple of handstands.

"I don't see what that has to do with- but the angel cut her off.

"No, that is impressive." The angel then disappeared.

"Also Rae, you get to see BB _naked_." The devil said, winking and vanishing in a flash of fire.

Raven then grabbed some rope and ran up to the roof. She held up her hand to the air.

"Wind speed, marginal. Temperature, perfect. I've got the guts!" She then tied a piece of rope around her waist and the other around the chimney on top of the Tower. She then leapt off yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'm coming BB!"


	4. Carnival Pt 1

Carnival Pt. 1

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Beast Boy was letting the hot water splash over his body and he sighed with contentment. Just then a figure came screaming past his window. Knowing it was Raven the changeling opened his window and looked down. The pale empath was pulling herself up towards Beast Boy, a crazy glint in her eye and a video camera tucked under her chin.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked with a slight growl in his tone.

"I'm hunting for spooks." Raven said, as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"Spooks?"

"You know ghosts and stuff like that." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, does that give you a nice clean conscience?" Raven mumbled some words under her breath. "What did you say?"

"I said not when it comes to you!" Raven's normally pale cheeks were beet red. Raven then saw Beast Boy's chest and started drooling. Beast Boy, following her gaze, quickly wrapped a towel around his body and glared.

"Anyway, do you want to go somewhere now?" Raven was brought out of her stupor at this and nodded her head so fast it looked like it would fly off.

"Let's go to the carnival!" Beast Boy sighed heavily.

"Alright, get in here and then we can go." He pulled Raven into his room. The empath tripped and fell as she was coming through the window and she landed right on top of Beast Boy.

"Your chest is so warm, BB." She murmured.

"Raven get off me right now!" The empath quickly got up, grabbed some clothes out of his room and ran to her room, Beast Boy right behind her, yelling in fury. But he was stopped by Raven's door. The empath then opened her door, grabbed the changeling and shut it again. "No, Raven! Don't come near me with that! Get it off me!" Raven ignored the changelings pleas and once finished she stepped out of the room. Drawing herself up to her full height she motioned her arms towards the door.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I present the new and improved BB!"

"There's no one here but us, Raven." Beast Boy said angrily.

"Can it and come out!" Raven yelled. Sighing heavily the changeling walked out of her room. He was dressed in a red t-shirt that said Stupid in bold letters. And he was dressed in baggy jeans. Raven had a matching I'm with Stupid tank top on and she clapped when he came out. "You look so cute, Gar!"

"I don't do cute Rae, but for you I'm making an exception because if I don't you'll just whine about how mean I am to you."

Raven giggled and blushed. "Yep, that's what I'd do."

"Let's get this over with." Beast Boy muttered. Raven squealed and then grabbed his arm. Beast Boy was yanked off his feet and nearly dragged out of the Tower. Raven was talking so fast Beast Boy's ears nearly bled.

"Let's go on the roller coaster first and then we'll win each other prizes because you won me that giant chicken and I didn't repay you and after that we can go to the funhouse!"

"Super." Beast Boy said dryly.

Beast Boy looked aghast at the carnival. The huge structure boasted not one, not two, but five roller coasters and many more haunted houses, fun houses, bumper cars, and things Beast Boy had never heard about. Raven looked like she was in heaven. She ran off to get some tickets, leaving Beast Boy in a crowd of people. Some teenage girls saw him and walked up to him seductively.

"Hey aren't you Beast Boy?" Beast Boy nodded. "How about we go out some time?"

"Just to let you know, I'm here with a friend and if she saw you talking to- but then Raven's voice cut through his warning.

"Hey! Get your mitts off of him!" The empath then came running up waving her arms furiously. The girls took one look at the normally calm, collected superhero and started running. "And don't come near him again!" Raven said, sending off a rude gesture. "And you! You've got some kind of nerve pal!" Raven then grabbed Beast Boy's ear and dragged him towards the first roller coaster.

"Raven, we're not even going out!" Beast Boy protested.

"So what?! You think I'm going to let some bimbo come in here and take you away from me?! Nope, not again." Raven then climbed into the cart on the front of the coaster. Beast Boy slid in next to her.

"You mean Terra?" Raven nodded.

"Stupid blonde broke your heart. I won't let that happen to you again BB."

"Thanks, Rae." Raven smiled and nodded.

"Now remember when we get to the top of the first drop, raise your arms and yell as loud as you can."

"I don't want to-

"You're going to do it buster!" Raven yelled. "Or else I'll make you eat 4 sticks of cotton candy and take you on the Tilt a Whirl." Beast Boy just nodded and prayed that this would end as quickly as possible.


	5. Carnival Pt 2

Carnival Pt. 2

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers and I hope you like this chapter.

After nearly spewing his lunch five times Raven let Beast Boy sit down and the two Titans got some food. Raven was eating a massive 4 scoop banana split sundae while Beast Boy was drinking water. The empath wolfed through her food very fast and she had whipped cream and hot fudge all over her face. Beast Boy rolled his eyes at her lack of table manners.

"Oh c'mon BB lighten up!" Raven said, licking her tongue around her lips.

"That's ironic coming from you because usually it's you telling me to stop acting stupid."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry for being so mean to you. It's just you bugged me so much and I thought that was the only way to get rid of you." Raven then held her hands over her head and her teeth chattered. "Brain Freeze!"

"That's what you get for eating all that ice cream so fast." Beast Boy smiled at Raven and the empath blushed.

"C'mon let's go in the fun house!" Beast Boy nodded and Raven grabbed him and dragged him towards the attraction. Inside the fun house Beast Boy constantly jumped at the pressurized floors and waited for the worst part: the mirrors.

Raven was already standing in front of one, her reflection making her look like she had put on a few hundred pounds. She was giggling and laughing at herself. Beast Boy came up beside her and she laughed even harder.

"It looks like we ate all the other Titans, BB!"

"Um-hmm." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Oh knock it off, come here!" Raven then led him towards another mirror. Here the two looked like midgets. Raven was moving around Beast Boy and singing we represent the lollipop guild in her highest tone of voice. She stopped and turned to Beast Boy. "Your turn."

"I'm not making a fool of myself in public."

"Too late, BB!" Raven said, laughing. Beast Boy sighed and sang I'm a little teapot. "There you go!" Raven said, clapping loudly.

"You know, how come when I tried to get you to do these things you wouldn't even open your door but you're able to get me to come along?" Raven walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Because you can't refuse me, I'm just too darn cute! I could always refuse you, even though it was really tough to do when you pulled off the face." Raven then looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"That look suits you, Raven." The empath punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't make fun! That's my job now." After the fun house the two Titans walked up to a carnie and paid to play the game he was purveying. The objective was to knock down three cans while standing behind a white line. Raven went first and won a giant worm. She handed it to Beast Boy. "We're even now, Gar." Beast Boy mumbled his thanks and then stepped up. He easily knocked the cans down.

"I'll take the pink elephant please." The carnie shook his head.

"Sorry buddy, but you weren't behind the line." Beast Boy was getting angry.

"Yes I was now give me the elephant, please." The carnie stepped forward and poked the changeling in the chest.

"Why don't you leave, pal." Beast Boy grabbed the man's finger and shoved him to the ground. Then he got in the man's face.

"Give me the fucking elephant!" Then he grabbed the elephant and gave the man 40 dollars.

Raven watched all this in awe.

"That was wicked BB! And you did it all for me, oh that makes me so happy!" Raven then hugged onto Beast Boy.

"I did it because that man was trying to cheat us. Now where do you want to go next?" Raven blushed and pointed towards a structure. Beast Boy's face turned pale. "Please by all that's holy, no Raven, anything but that!" Raven gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen and pouted. Beast Boy sighed heavily and walked towards the Tunnel of Love. Raven whooped and ran after him.

The tunnel was dark and Beast Boy was glad because he was blushing the whole time. Raven had faked yawned and put an arm around his shoulder. She then laid her head on his chest.

"Gar, do you love me?" The question took Beast Boy by surprise.

"I do have feelings for you Raven but I'm worried that you really don't love me. You could just be influenced right now by my feelings for you. I don't want to start something and then have you break it off when we're back to normal."

"I wouldn't do that to someone I love, BB." Raven whispered. Beast Boy gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and then looked away. Raven squealed with delight and nearly knocked Beast Boy off the boat.

Merlin watched while floating behind a cloud as Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the carnival, Raven yelling at the top of her voice that she had the cutest, bravest, and most handsome boyfriend any girl could ask for. The wizard was eating some popcorn and smiling. "I'd better not end the spell yet, I haven't had this much fun since I made Uther and Igraine fall in love." The wizard chuckled to himself and disappeared back to his shop.

"I know what we could do tomorrow, BB!" The changeling turned towards his very hyper and happy girlfriend.

"And what's that Rae?" Raven smiled at him.

"We can go to the beach in the afternoon and then dinner and a movie! But you have to pay, because the guy always pays on a date, got that?" Her eyes flashed and Beast Boy gulped and nodded. Raven smiled again. The couple had made it back to the Tower.

"Good." Raven then pecked Beast Boy on the cheek. "Goodnight Gar, see you tomorrow!" Raven then dashed to her room, hugging the pink elephant tightly.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle Raven like this any longer. My body won't hold up." Beast Boy said, walking to his room and falling on his bed. In two seconds he was out like a light.


	6. Beach Boy

Beach Boy

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thanks for all the reviews and if you have any things you'd like Raven and Beast Boy to do just tell me in a review. Thanks for reading also. Kudos points to who can tell me what movie scene I'm using at the start of the story.

The next day dawned bright and early. The sky was unbelievably blue and Beast Boy loved it. Raven was sleeping in and Beast Boy was meditating. Just then the changeling's concentration was broken by Raven bursting into his room.

"Hey BB, ready to go to the beach?"

"Rae, its only 10:00. Let's wait a couple of hours." Rae nodded and then sat down beside Beast Boy.

"We're not going to make out or anything are we?" Beast Boy blushed heavily.

"I wasn't planning on it." Raven then shook her head.

"I'm sorry I just totally ruined that moment, didn't I? You know what I do now when I feel completely unoriginal?" Raven then leapt up and did a weird dance. "La, la la la blah! I do a move or I make a noise that no one has ever done before."

"So no one's ever done that before?"

"No not in this spot, you just witnessed a completely original moment in human history. You should try it, BB, it's refreshing."

"I think that was enough for both of us." But Raven wasn't going to be deterred.

"What are you shy? This is your one opportunity to do something that no one else will ever do again and you'll always be remembered as the one guy who ever did this, this one thing!" Beast Boy then raised one of his fingers and made a robotic beeping noise. Raven giggled. "Oh, I've done that before." The changeling chuckled. Raven then ran off to do who knows what. Beast Boy smiled after she had left and resumed his meditation.

Raven ran up to the rest of the Titans, who were eating breakfast.

"Guys, I've got something we can all do today."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Well, BB and I are going to the beach and I want you guys to come along!" Starfire instantly agreed followed two seconds later by Cyborg. Robin looked thoughtful.

"I guess so. Ever since we destroyed Slade things have been relatively peaceful, okay I'll go."

"Booyah!" Raven said loudly.

"That's my catchphrase Raven!" Cyborg yelled.

"If you love it so much why don't you marry it? Or maybe you should marry your car, I mean you spend so much time in the garage I'm worried about you." The metal teen chased after the empath who retreated to Beast Boy's room. The empath jumped into the changeling's arms and held on tight. Cyborg came barreling into the room.

"Raven, when we get to the beach you are so getting dunked!" Cyborg said, leaving with an evil smirk on his face.

"Like to see you try Cy. Hey that rhymed!" She then made up a little song about that and Beast Boy's eye twitched.

"Raven, could you please stop singing." Raven smiled mischievously.

"Only if you", then she whispered something into the changelings ear, okay?" Beast Boy's face was beet red.

"Not for at least two years Rae!" Raven pouted but Beast Boy shook his head.

"Oh you're no fun!" Raven said, crossing her arms.

"My girlfriend has the maturity level of a child." Beast Boy muttered. Raven heard it and laughed.

"Love you too, Gar."

Around noon Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all waiting in the living room for Beast Boy to come out of his room. Robin was dressed in a simple pair of trunks. Starfire was dressed in a one piece bathing suit that Robin loved. Cyborg didn't need to change into anything because of his metallic body. Raven was dressed in a two piece suit and her pale midriff was exposed for the whole world to see.

"BB come out here right now!"

"Coming, just hold your horses!" Then Beast Boy appeared dressed in some black trunks. He stopped thinking though when he saw Raven in her bathing suit. The empath started laughing.

"Earth to BB! Come on!" Beast Boy got out of his stupor and followed his girlfriend and friends to the T Car. The beach wasn't very busy and the Titans were glad because then they could relax without having to worry about too many people bugging them. Robin and Starfire dived in followed by Cyborg. Raven had buried Beast Boy in sand and was laughing at the changelings angry expressions. Cyborg snuck up behind Raven and dunked her in the water. The empath came up wet and her hair was messy. She then started splashing Cyborg and swimming away when he chased after her. Beast Boy watched it all from his spot on the beach.

_If only Raven could always be like this. She wouldn't have to worry about her powers or showing emotion._ The changeling thought. Raven spied her boyfriend and came and dragged him out of the sand.

"A trip to the beach isn't finished until you get wet, Gar." Raven said, smiling. Beast Boy picked her up and flung her into the water.

"Welcome to the beach, Rae." The empath appeared behind Beast Boy and dunked him under. The changeling came up sputtering. Raven stopped that by pressing her lips firmly against his. Neither broke apart for some time.

"C'mon guys knock that off, at least do it away from me!" Cyborg yelled at the pair. Raven broke off from Beast Boy and started swimming after her friend.

"Cy, I've been wanting to do that since Malchior hurt me, so deal with it! I was going to do it after we hugged but then you ruined the moment with that Stank ball game!" The two swam away and while Beast Boy was watching the two Robin pecked Starfire on the cheek. The alien princess blushed and flew up into the air, Robin held to her. Beast Boy sighed and floated in the water, at peace.

After enjoying themselves in the sun for some hours the Titans went back to the Tower. Raven was bubbling over with excitement.

"Where are you going to take us to eat, Gar?" Beast Boy laughed at her excitement.

"That's for me to know", Beast Boy leaned in close to Raven, "and for you to find out." The changeling whispered in Raven's ear. The empath pouted and used her version of "The Face" but Beast Boy was unmoved. "Just get ready when we get home and then you'll find out."

As soon as they got to the Tower Raven was a blur of purple and rushed into her room, only letting Starfire in. Beast Boy had his outfit already picked out. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Over the shirt he wore a black trench coat and looked pretty sharp. Starfire then came out to the stairs and motioned to Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Boy, here is Raven." Raven then walked down clad in a white tank top and blue jeans. Her tank top was exposed at the midriff and Beast Boy thought she looked like a vision from heaven. He approached Raven and offered his hand. Raven giggled and took it.

"You look like a stunt double for Brandon Lee, Gar."

"Hey The Crow is an excellent movie Rae. You look very nice by the way."

"Thanks, so now can you tell me where we're going?" What Beast Boy said next made Raven almost trip over her own feet.

"A pizza parlor." Recovering quickly, Raven laughed.

"Why am I not surprised? You may act like my old self but there's still a little bit of you in there."

"Well, I do love pizza. Is that alright?"

"Sure, just don't get upset when I get the all meat pizza."

"I think I'll live Rae."

Beast Boy drove the T Car to the pizza parlor and opened the door for Raven.

"You can be a gentleman sometime's Gar."

"And you always say the strangest things now Rae." Beast Boy said. The Titan's enjoyed their meal and Beast Boy laughed at Raven's silly jokes. After the meal the couple walked towards the movie theatre, hand in hand.

"So can I choose the movie we're going to see?" Beast Boy nodded. Raven came up to the pimply faced box office employee. "Two tickets to Wicked Scary 4 please."

"I'll have to see some ID." The teen said in a squeaky voice. Raven showed him her ID and Beast Boy did the same. "Okay, enjoy the movie." Raven then ran up to the concessions and looked at all the candy and popcorn with glee. Beast Boy got out his wallet and the two got a large tub of popcorn that Raven added butter and salt to. Walking into the theatre, Raven picked out two seats towards the middle.

"Just to warn you Gar, I might jump right into your lap sometimes."

"It's okay Raven." Then the movie started.

After the movie Beast Boy was rubbing his hand. Raven had squeezed on to it so tight that he thought it might break. Besides that the empath had clung to his neck and screamed very loudly.

"Sorry about your hand, BB. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Without waiting for an answer the pale beauty pressed her lips on his hand and Beast Boy blushed.

"Thanks, that's just what it needed." Walking back to the car, Beast Boy saw a flower vendor. He walked up and purchased two dozen red roses. Raven squealed with happiness and hugged Beast Boy very tightly. On the drive home, Raven wouldn't stop talking about the flowers.

"You're welcome Rae."

"Oh I'm going to get you something special too Gar just you wait. Hold on, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Beast Boy thought for a minute and then nodded.

"I almost forgot, funny how time flies isn't it?"

"No, this is funny. What do you call a dog with no legs?"

"I don't know."

"It doesn't matter what you call it, it's not coming to you!" Raven then laughed and laughed and Beast Boy joined in though not as loud as his girlfriend. Once they got back to the Tower, Beast Boy walked Raven to her room and kissed her on the cheek. The empath blushed and smiled. "You really know how to make someone feel appreciated Gar. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening." Raven then hugged him tightly and went to bed. Beast Boy went back to his room and went to sleep, his dreams filled with Raven's gorgeous smile.


	7. Make a Wish

Make a Wish

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thanks for reviewing and reading.

Raven woke up early and ran to the kitchen. She was humming to herself and making some tofu and herbal tea when Beast Boy walked in. The pale beauty ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Happy Birthday Gar!" Raven said, kissing Beast Boy on the cheek.

"Thanks Raven, but the tofu's burning." Raven immediately ran back to the stove and tried to salvage the meal. It was a lost cause as the tofu was burnt beyond recognition. Raven started crying.

"It's ruined! Oh now you're going to hate me! Why can't I cook? Why must I always fail at every attempt at cooking? Why?" Beast Boy came up behind the pale empath and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay Raven. I'd never break up with you over something as trivial as burnt tofu anyway. Here, I'll show you how to make it." Raven's mood brightened.

"Thanks, BB. You always know just what to say to cheer me up. But it's not right that the birthday boy has to cook his own breakfast, that's really tempting the wrath of heaven."

"I think I'll live, Rae." Raven pecked him on the cheek again.

"I'll have to take a rain check on the lessons, Gar. I'm going to go wake up the other guys." And before Beast Boy could even tell her not to, his girlfriend took off. The changeling shook his head and went back to making tofu.

Raven stealthily crept into Robin's room and heard the Boy Wonder mutter something in his sleep.

"Mr. Ducky…you're my pal." He was holding a rubber duck close to his body. At that Raven started laughing. The Titan's leader woke up and saw that Raven was in his room.

"Raven, what are you doing in here?" Robin said, his hands quickly covering his bath toy.

"Well, it is BB's birthday today and I wanted to get you up early, for fun. Nice duck by the way." She then pulled out the video camera she had hidden behind her back. "I'm sure Starfire would love the fact that you cuddle up with it at night."

"Get out!" Robin yelled and Raven quickly left, knowing when to retreat. She skipped Starfire's room, knowing that her alien friend had probably heard Robin yelling and instead went to Cyborg's massive chamber. The metal teen was already up and looking at some videos on his computer.

"Hey Cy, what you doing?" Raven said, right behind her friend. He didn't really pay attention to who was behind him because he was so enraptured in the videos.

"Hey, I'm just going over the security tapes to see if BB and Rae did anything "unsavory" last night. I hope there's some very good blackmail stuff on here, you know what I mean!" Cyborg started laughing and then noticed that his friend wasn't laughing with him. He turned around and spotted a very pissed off Raven. He held up his hands in supplication. "Rae, I was just joking. I'd never spy on you guys to get some dirt on you." Raven smiled evilly at her friend.

"Oh Cyborg." The empath said in a sweet voice. The metal man gulped.

"Yes, Raven?"

"When I get my hands on you I'm going to beat you up so bad!" Cyborg took off followed closely by Raven. "You want an upgrade so bad I'll give you a whole new face! You baka! I hope you got BB a good present because if you didn't I'll paint your car purple! I'll turn you into a bad poet with dreams, you bucket of bolts!" Cyborg didn't know what was worse, Raven's rants or what she was going to do to him when she caught him. Luckily for the metal Titan, Raven stopped chasing him as she remembered something very important. "Cy, I've got to go get BB's present, so I'll beat you up later!" The empath then ran out of the Tower and Cyborg heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Merlin watched the pale beauty in his mirror back at his shop. _Maybe I should switch them back to normal now._ In his head Merlin's shoulder angel and shoulder devil popped up.

"Do it Merlin, they can't stay like this forever."

"Don't listen to that sissy, live a little!" The devil said, poking his celestial counterpart with his pitchfork.

"I'm not a sissy and I'll prove it by kicking your ass!" The angel yelled. The devil just flipped him off.

"Bring it on, you pansy!" The two then got into a wrestling match and Merlin made them go away.

"Now I know why it's so hard for me to do things. I'm so indecisive."

At the mall Raven was entering and exiting a million kinds of shops to find the perfect gift for her boyfriend.

"Why can't I find anything good!?" Raven yelled, to the discomfort of the people around her. Then she saw a store and her mood changed faster than a speeding bullet. She ran into the store and hoped Beast Boy would love this gift.

Later that night at dinner, Raven hit her fork on her glass a couple of times. She stood up in front of her friends. The empath was dressed in a long white dress and Beast Boy loved it.

"I'd just like to say I'm so happy you're my boyfriend BB. You're 18 now and you know what that means!" Raven said, wiggling her eyebrows. Beast Boy started choking on the piece of food in his mouth and Raven came over and did the Heimlich maneuver. A piece of pizza shot out and nearly gouged Cyborg's human eye out. "You okay BB? I just mean now you can finally vote!" Beast Boy nodded and then the Titan's brought out a huge tofu birthday cake. All the candles were lit and Raven sat down beside her boyfriend. "C'mon Gar make a wish!"

Beast Boy closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered and then the other Titan's gave him his presents. Everyone except Raven, that is. The empath leaned in close to him and whispered. "Don't worry, BB. I'll give my gift to you later tonight, on the roof."


	8. Raven's Gift

Raven's Gift

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thanks for reading and glad you guys enjoyed it. See you in the next story!

After the other Titans had gone to bed Raven took Beast Boy up to the roof. The moon was full and white and the stars twinkled in the heavens, all in all it was a perfect night. Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for your gift now?" Beast Boy nodded. "Close your eyes." Beast Boy felt cold metal touch his neck and then heard Raven's soft voice. "You can open them now."

The changeling opened his eyes and saw a silver locket hanging around his neck. It had his initials and Raven's inscribed in gold with tiny purple and green gems set in the letters.

"Do you like it?" Raven asked, her eyes locking with Beast Boy's.

"I love it Rae." The pale beauty smiled and leaped into his arms.

"Good because I got a matching one for me. Open yours." The changeling found a picture of Raven giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "I gave you that because when I'm back to normal I might not want to smile as much for you but this way some part of me will always be smiling for you and all the happiness you've given me." Beast Boy hugged Raven tightly and the two kissed each other passionately.

"I love you so much, Rae." Then the empath's eyes widened and she ran back into the Tower.

"I almost forgot I have one more thing for you, just wait right there!" Beast Boy chuckled at his girlfriend's behavior and waited. Raven returned with a huge book and shoved it into Beast Boy's hands.

"_Memories of Us_." Beast Boy read the title. "You made me a scrapbook?" Raven nodded. Beast Boy opened the book and found pictures dating back to when they first met straight up until the present day. "Thank you Rae."

"Anything for you, BB." The two Titan's then held each other close and watched the stars, neither wanting tomorrow to come. Raven eventually nodded off to sleep and Beast Boy carried her back to her room. He kissed her on the forehead and then went to his bedroom, happier than he had ever been before.

Merlin watched it all from his bookshop and nodded to himself in satisfaction. "I knew giving that girl those lockets was a good idea." He then undid the spell he had cast. It had been great fun but now it was time to focus his attention on his store because the final Harry Potter book was coming out soon. "I should sue J.K. Rowling for using my name without permission. And Dumbledore is such a rip of me, c'mon. But if I did that I would have to sue Disney and everyone else, dang it! The first few books were okay but then after Book 5 it turned into something out of Beverley Hills 90210 with all that angst, blech!" And so Merlin continued with his ranting, not caring that no one was around to hear him.

Raven woke up with a splitting headache. What had happened to her? She looked down and nearly had a heart attack. She was wearing a fancy and frilly white dress! There was only one person who would do this to her. She then saw a note on her dresser. She read it with trembling hands.

_Dear Grumpy (Don't mind the nickname but you are very unhappy.),_

_If you're reading this that means you're back to normal and forgot everything that happened between you and BB. Well, here's the lowdown: You guys are going out now! Isn't that great! He took you out on a date and to the carnival and we had so much fun! And check that locket around your neck if you don't believe that this really happened. We gave him such a good birthday party but he still has to teach us to cook and you still have to beat up Cyborg, okay? Don't ask, he was asking for it. And I know it's hard for you but smile for Gar every once in awhile, okay? And if you ever hurt him I'll find a way to come back somehow and make you regret it! Even though we're the same person so that would be kinda hard! Kiss BB for me a lot!_

_From,_

_Rae_

_P.S. Hope you like your new dress!_

Memories then flashed through Raven's head. The empath nearly died from embarrassment from some of them but then felt such an overpowering feeling of love that it nearly burst from her skin. Calming herself with deep breaths, Raven meditated and got her emotions under control. She then got showered and changed and found that her powers were back. She then heard a knock on her door. She opened it a crack and saw Beast Boy staring down at the floor.

"Hey Raven." The changeling said, not looking into her eyes. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I did anything you regret now and I understand if you don't want to see me again." The changeling then walked away from her room, looking like he wanted to kill himself.

_What am I doing just standing here?_ Raven thought and then ran out into the hall. "Gar, wait!" A couple of light bulbs burst but Raven didn't care, she ran up to the changeling and threw her arms around him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Beast Boy." The changeling had a huge smile on his face.

"So, does this mean you'll call me Beastman finally?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it." But she kissed him lightly on the cheek and held him tighter to her.

Merlin watched through the crowds of people as the changeling and the empath walked down the sidewalk, holding each others hands. He smiled but then a little kid kept on bugging him to give him his book. This annoyed the wizard.

"I'll spare you the time and just tell you that Harry and Ron die! There you happy you little mindless drones!" The customers stood with mouths agape.

"How do you know that, Mister?"

"Trust me kid, I just do okay? I saw that ending coming before Harry Potter was even created!" Then he realized that he had just said that to a huge crowd of raving Harry Potter fans. They started to crowd around him but the crafty old wizard busted out of there and took off running, pursued by the mob of people. Raven and Beast Boy watched the group chase after him but they gave up after a while.

"What was that about?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Who cares, let's just enjoy the moment." Beast Boy said. Raven couldn't agree more.


End file.
